Edward vs Serena beta
by AnalynnJayden
Summary: What happens when a dying vampire needs a little hope and there is no Bella Swan? well, there's always Serena! this version has been beta'd by Serenity Hutchinson who is fantastic this is an interpretation so there will be changes. Read, Review, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD vs. SERENA

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the Twilight idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena...

* * *

Serena said goodbye to her friends, having just spent the whole night dancing and laughing she was extremely exhausted. Her face flashed as bright as a hundred watt light bulb as she exclaimed to herself, "Yes! I am finally 20!" The day brought happiness as well as sorrow because it was on this day last year that she had broken up with her long time boyfriend Darien Shields. He had become too possessive when she moved into his apartment. It was a month she would regret forever.

When she had moved in with Darien she was only 19. She was in her last years of high school while Darien was 30. He was a certified Doctor, and although he had wealth, fame, and anything he could possibly want, he was extremely insecure. Darien was always checking her e-mails but whenever he was questioned, he often made excuses like, "I was just checking to make sure no stalkers where around, you know I don't want you to get hurt." But in reality he was just worried she was getting e-mails from a secret boyfriend. Because he thought he was too old for Serena, he suspected Serena would one day run away with a younger man. Serena always took it in stride and tried her best to show him such notions were ridiculous, but no matter what Serena did, Darien continued to remain paranoid and edgy. When she made phone calls, he would listen on the other line. But he crossed the line when she invited an old friend over to play Monopoly. She and Jadeite were very close and she missed seeing one of her best friends so she invited him over, it was an excellent idea. Only problem was, later he would meet Darien.

An hour after Jadeite arrived, a furious Darien had stormed into the house; he immediately began demanding that she remove the man from his apartment immediately, or else he would remove him himself. Yes, she remembered the night as though it were yesterday. They had got into a fight and Darien was in such a rage that he slapped Serena, leaving her with a red hand mark across her face. Darien left shortly after; while Serena stood, fighting to regain her composure. She went back into the lounge and saw Jadeite to the door and although he didn't believe she was as "great" as she claimed, he chose not to pry but gave her a hug, said goodbye, and left.  
Finally alone she had run upstairs and begun to pack. She couldn't bear to stay here another minute, she'd move in with any of her friends, they would take her in; she'd rather go to a garbage dump than stay in the same house as a man who slapped her. She ran out of the house and went over to her friend Lita's house.

She had spent a few days with Lita until Raye had taken her in for a month until she was capable of finding a house of her own. She was glad that now she could be herself and also that she had such good friends as Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita. Darien had tried calling to apologize saying he was sorry, but she was fed up with his lies. He was a very unmannered and selfish man and he would never cease to be one.

She shook her head, bringing her back to the present. She threw herself on the sofa while murmuring to herself, "Darien is my past! It's my birthday I shouldn't worry." She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap, but she couldn't. She listened and heard a faint sound, so she listened again for the voice she had come to know from past missions. If her hunch was right, it was the guardian of time and her close friend, Sailor Pluto. That seemed unlikely, the earth seemed to be doing fine; she couldn't possibly be the one...

"Serena," came a faint whisper, "you are needed Serena." Serena tried to hide but it was obvious that the guardian of time had come, yet again bearing a request.

Sailor Pluto was her dear friend. They had succeeded in winning many battles side by side, the only problem was, those days were gone. Serena now had no desire whatsoever in scouting or anything related to it. "I don't want to go!" she cried as Sailor Pluto appeared in front of her. "I am tired of this scout thing!" "I want to be normal! Please leave me be!" Serena had been once a sailor scout, she was also the moon princess but that was in her past too, "I'm 20 Setsuna! No, I am far too old to be doing what I did six years ago!"

Sailor Pluto walked over and placed her hands on Serena's golden blonde hair and tried to convince the young woman, "You are never too old to do what is right;" Pluto gently corrected Serena. Once upon a time she had been a lazy, crybaby who preferred to have fun over studying, but she had a strong heart that to this day put others first, she was very willing to love, she had a persevering will that never seemed to shatter, and an innocent, caring spirit that drew the hardest of hearts to her. Sighing, Pluto allowed herself to be brought back to the present. Where had the time gone? Serena had just become a beautiful woman. She was fully grown up now and she was indeed beautiful. Her hair was a shimmering golden, blonde and her eyes were still the innocent blue she remembered, although Serena had greatly matured, her innocence was still held in those eyes.  
"Serena you must be brave." Pluto said trying to coax Serena from the ball she was tightly curled in on the couch.

"Oh, absolutely no way!" Serena retorted as she jerked her head up and looked into Pluto's eyes. After a momentary silence Serena said, "This mission is more important though, isn't it Pluto?"  
Pluto nodded with a tinge of regret. She understood where Serena was coming from, but nothing could be done. "Someone is in great pain, you see why you are needed now?"

Thinking quickly, Serena came up with a proposition for her old friend "Ok, I will go on this mission, only if you make this the last one! Do you promise?"

Pluto looked into Serena's eyes and shook her head, answering in a voice that told her of unwillingness to agree "Yes, princess if you wish to stop fighting I shall take your powers away once the mission is complete."

"Thank you so much!" Serena cried as she jumped and hugged the scout. Serena ended the hug, she looked up at Pluto while stating her question "Pluto may I go call the others? Please, I really don't want to do this mission without them. Especially if this is going to be my last."  
"They will come later. But for now go pack your things Serena, I shall wait down here," Pluto said in a serious tone.

Satisfied with what she had just heard Serena stood and began making her way towards her bedroom, but quickly remembered her manners and turned, quite embarrassed, towards her guest. "Pluto, please forgive me, I really should have asked this the minute you arrived, but would you like anything before I go?"

"No Serena, child, do not trouble yourself on my account. Be calm and get what you need." While Serena packed, Pluto looked around the house. It was spacey and had a welcoming feeling to it. She was glad Serena had found such good friends. While she waited she decided to take a nap. The portal ride had been fast, but completely exhausting...Resting comfortably on a soft beige couch Sailor Pluto started to fantasize. "Maybe when I get back, I can rest in Miami..." She was still fantasizing when Serena came down proclaiming she was ready. Lifting one eyelid open she glanced upwards, speaking in her usual still clear tone, "You're done child?"

"Yes Pluto!" Serena answered excitedly, entering the room fully while dragging many bags and luggage into the lounge. With her left hand, she was hauling a huge suitcase and looking as though she was going on vacation rather than work.

"Can we leave now?" Pluto stared in absolute awe and amazement. How could she change outfits so quickly? She had removed her long black and white polka dotted dress and sash, exchanging them for flared jeans accompanied with a blue halter top and a well fitting, denim mini jacket. She'd ask where she acquired her fashion sense from later now they had to travel in haste it was getting late, the portal traveled at the average speed of light but if they did not hurry they'd be terribly late.

"Of course, just step into the portal and we shall be on our way."  
Serena did as she was told, not knowing what may happen. She asked a number of times where they were going Pluto answered, "Be patient. You will see shortly." She was ready for an adventure she knew was going to change her life. She entered the portal along with Pluto and took in a breath, for somehow she knew she was certainly going to need it.

* * *

_-End of chapter 1-_

So what did you guys think? I want to say that you're amazing! Thank you so much for reading this! I know that some of you may not have liked it but that's totally fine! Just click review and tell me! Honestly whatever it is, just let me know ok? I encourage everyone to tell me what they think, it would be greatly appreciated! And my thanks go out to Serenity Hutchinson, my beta! Thanks babe, you made this readable! ;)

_Q.F (Quick Facts): _

- Serena and Darien _have _broken up, if you want him to come back, let me know and you never know what might happen!

- Pluto calls Serena "child" a lot, right? Well, I did it because to me it helped add that wisdom and maturity to her, like it?

- I would also like to introduce you all to Mara, sailor Pluto's new intern. She's the reason Setsuna can run errands. Mara is training to be a time sailor soldier and she's very capable, so the gates are in safe hands!

- What's happened to Sammy and Serena's parents? Well, that's a secret, but to find out, you'll have to keep reading! (Oh and also keep reviewing ;)

- Why is sailor Pluto with Serena when she's supposed to be guarding the gate of time? It's because I wanted them to have a relationship and a bond that was close. That couldn't possibly happen if we left her at the gates of time.

_See you later, and thank you once again!__  
_

Hugs and jasmine kisses,

Analynn


	2. Chapter 2

EDWARD vs. SERENA

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the Twilight idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena...

_

* * *

_

___Previously: Pluto comes to see Serena and tells her that she is needed on another mission, Serena agrees and enters the portal with Pluto._

The autumn breeze was chilling, it sent the most grounded people flying, but it did nothing to the seven figures that stood robustly on the street. Thunder shot from the skies knocking down and old oak tree thus sending it towards the people, they did not flinch nor did they cower or scream. They merely stood very still, the tree landed accurately on one's head, if he was a normal person this would have killed him instantly but given that these people were quite the opposite the tree landed but immediately cracked on impact.

The one who caused the tree to break shook his hair and shrugged his shoulders as he sniggered under his breath, "Trees aren't the same. They're very different from what they used to be 60 years ago. Don't you think so Rosalie?"

Rosalie the girl he was addressing the question threw back her long blonde hair as she answered him, "I hate to agree with you Jasper but you're simply right! Things are better here I suppose, back 60 years ago the clothes were so passé! We should get going it's nearly time for dinner, I hear there's some bear meat that I could sink my teeth into."

Together they continued walking down the street, the only remains of the broken tree were huge bark chunks left on the street.

-TIME PORTAL-

Sailor Pluto's scepter seemed to be the only light. It was dim in comparison to the wall of darkness that surrounded both her and Serena. The scepter's dim glow was similar to a super-powered up flashlight. Serena tried not to shiver. It was late in the time ground's. Monsters were said to roam at night hoping to eat human flesh for their dinner. Upon hearing this Serena had immediately jumped back a foot. She wasn't keen on going through monster-infested grounds but as Pluto had put it "the mission needed to be attended to quickly" waiting till dawn would only slow them down.

The outfit Serena was dressed in made her teeth chatter against each other. She now understood what had probably gone through Pluto's mind when she saw her. Now she was definitely freezing from the bitter cold and seemed to be hallucinating for in her mind she saw Flintstones running around after each other; all were chasing a Cherry pie. She hadn't eaten before leaving for or at the party, she was hoping to do so after going home but she didn't have the opportunity as Pluto snatched it as soon as she dropped the news of her new mission.

The hallucination wasn't helping matters; it only made her mind walk further down the path of insanity. She was imagining herself clad in a leopard skin skirt and top. She was running, trying to snatch a dinosaur egg from a cave baby, so far the baby was winning. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the scenery change from ghostly darkness to a bright aquatic landscape. Her mind was still wandering up until the sound of the nearby waves brushing the shore startled her, thus bringing her back to the current happenings.

As she took in the scenery, she was completely taken back...it was breathtaking. The sky was a light blue and radiated calm, the seas were a misty green. Serena stared in awe as the waves crashed upon the shore, each wave seemed to be like a rainbow with never ending colors. The whole vast of land seemed to symbolize Pluto, the sky and it's calmness where her very essence she always seemed to know how to reassure everyone and wipe away their doubts fully, the waves symbolized her moods as though the colors seemed change so was Pluto. She had gotten older but she never changed, she was the same Pluto as she was when Serena and the scouts had met her many years back.

Serena took in the images one last time as she turned to face Pluto, but Pluto had been staring at her trying to guess how she felt. finally Pluto spoke, "Serena my child welcome to my home. This is where I stay when I am not guarding the time portal. This is my home, follow me and keep close. We can go to my house and then as you had wished, we will learn more about your mission."

Serena was speechless. She nodded her head obediently and followed Pluto. Time flew as they continued walking briskly; it was not long before they reached Pluto's home. The house was largely decorated with large, spacious armchairs the color of peach, lengthy white and peach lamps were positioned at every corner of the house, the carpet was a dazzling green with white dots spiraled on the large carpet, the house itself was a cream color and artistic shapes completed the grand house.

Pluto hadn't heard a word from Serena all the way. She was beginning to suspect she had lost the real Serena on the way to her quarters. She was beginning to reach for her scepter so she could jab Serena out of la-la land when she heard the young woman talk for the first time, "Wow, Pluto your place is really...I can't even find the words to describe how cool it is!" Serena leaned on the wall, her mouth agape in wonder as she continued to take in the house, smacking herself out of her daze, she looked at Pluto and said, "Pluto I don't mean to be rude but can we please talk about the mission now? It's driving me insane because I'm starving! Plus I really want to get this over with."

Pluto sighed some people never changed, Serena was one of them. No matter how much she grew up the elderly sailor suspected her to never change. She nodded solemnly raising her scepter forward; she began to chant, "Powers of time...hear my call! Provide for me what I seek, let me spy what I desire!"

Almost instantly a wide mirror appeared. Serena was ecstatic as she walked over, looking in and refusing to stop poking the mirror. Pluto told her to concentrate hard and if they did the images they wished would appear, they both concentrated and pictures of people began to materialize. Serena had never seen any of them but they all looked very attractive, she was practically drooling, this caused Pluto to shake her roughly and ask what the matter was but Serena claimed nothing was wrong and continued to gawk.

-SERENA'S P.O.V-:-

I didn't know why I kept staring. Once the picture cleared it was as if angels were there because these people looked perfect. I had no idea what captivated me, maybe his bronze curly hair or his topaz eyes, what of his dazzling teeth and that figure, it was to die for! I mentally shook myself and I felt disgusted at myself for forgetting the promise I had made to myself after Darien. How could I now be mesmerized so easily by a pair of amethyst eyes! I don't want to start this again a world without men is best they cause drama and heartache, all I have to do is to remember this and Darien.

I still remember crying myself to sleep. He slapped me! I should have screamed, but I was far too shocked to do anything it was disgusting! When I did wake up from the daze he had gone up to his bedroom and this suited me fine. No man was worth anything. No matter what, I will continue to keep my promise and no one can make me break it, not even the most beautiful eyes in the world.

_While Serena remembered Darien, she continued to observe the people below; she immediately noticed the two more figures that had joined the one already there._

The two that joined the one already present were hot too, just a different hot: like beach boy hot and cute hot then there was perfect hot and the bronze one took home the gold for that. The beach boy was Raye's kind of man. He was tall, clad in a white singlet that fitted perfectly. It complimented his built chest very well. Black board shorts added the casual feel, and also showed off a sexy butt. His curly brown hair failed to cover his face and certainly his pair of gorgeous gold eyes.

I couldn't help laughing softly, a thought had taken root and had formed in my mind, when Raye arrived she was going to die! Ohh I couldn't wait, this was going to be perfect! Raye is going to be so jealous! It's not that I hate Raye, she just could be a big pain in the butt sometimes. Like that time when we were in high school and we both liked that cute lifeguard on the beach? Yeah, we went out to talk to him and she put a toilet roll down my bikini bottom and let me walk over to him on full flirt mode! I was so mad I could have killed her; on second thought I should have when I had the chance, that was before we became scouts so it wouldn't count but now Pluto told us- "You're supposed to get along! Together you succeed, divided you fail."

I stopped staring at the beach boy hottie and looked at the cutie, hmm he isn't bad, pretty decent; he had gold eyes similar to the others, a nice build, honey blonde hair and a pale complexion. This guy's so perfect for Amy! But being so shy, she probably won't have the guts to talk to him. Amy was the most shy out of Serena's friends, she possessed light blue eyes similar to the depths of her deep, blue dark hair which was cut short, allowing her to think with a clear head she was patient and the brains of each mission. Amy often gave the statistics and kept everything in check, though she never yelled or complained and loved all her friends dearly. Her personality contrary to Raye; An ebony-haired woman with a great figure, Raye was a priestess at their local temple, she had lived there with her Grandpa ever since her parents had died in a car crash when she was around 10. She had long black hair that was tinted with purple, and although she was a priestess she was hot tempered and possessed a unique attitude that often showed up on her outfits that consisted of dresses and fashionable tops, skirts along with sleek but cool jeans. Serena and Raye were often at odd ends, they bickered constantly but it was their way of showing the cared for each other.

Mina had the most open personality she was always so happy and bubbly with caring blue eyes and waist-long golden hair most mistook her for Serena's sister because of the striking resemblance they bore and also because they were always together. Mina always looked out for Serena as an elder sister would, helping her if she was in any dilemma whether it be a shopping matter or one of the heart, next was Lita she was the tallest of them all, when her birthday came along it wasn't the wisest thing trying to find clothes that fitted her for her sizes were only found in London where her father lived. Most of her clothes were designer but she was not stuck up or rude, she was kind and motherly but absolutely boy crazy! It seemed like nearly every guy reminded her of her old boyfriend Frankie. Lita had long urban hair that was almost always in a pony-tail. She had piercing emerald eyes that when looked into seemed to always be aglow.

As she thought of her friends Serena decided that Amy definitely was the shiest. As she thought so she made a very important decision: Well we'll see about that, I'll help! No one can turn down help from Sailor Moon! Yeah I'll match these two up perfectly… Hmmm, talking to me has been way cool but now I really want this over cause I HAVE TO EAT SOMETHING!

- END-

Serena turned her head to Pluto "Pluto, are these guys the one I'm supposed to help?"

"Yes Serena they are in need of your help, for you see the one with the bronze hair? Yes, his name is Edward, those are his brothers and well, and they're a family of vampires."

SERENA'S P.O.V:

OH.

MY.

SHNITZEL.

I realize swearing on schnitzel is pretty lame, but seriously; I fainted. Wouldn't you too? Oh wait; I had no right because it's like EVERYDAY YOU FIND OUT YOU'RE GOING TO HELP _VAMPIRES_! I probably scared the stars out of Pluto because she keeps asking if I'm ok, only I'm not ok, what kind of girl wants to go help vampires. What sane girl wants to go help vampires? Ahhh, I think I have finally lost it and now I'm going to pay for thinking those mean thoughts about Raye! This is probably God's way of punishing me for thinking those things, if this is the reason I'm so sorry, God! If you want I'll even become a nun. Wait, nuns can't leave the church and the dresses are so gray and plain! No God I'm so sorry, please forgive me? That's when I turned around and began to yell, I couldn't stop myself it all just began to come out and I couldn't stop "YOU WANT ME TO HELP VAMPIRES!" "I mean I'm not picky on the people but how on earth do you expect me to relate or talk to them without being eaten?" Pluto tried explaining, she really did but I still don't understand, why me? Why not Raye, who's never scared and could handle vampires; no she chooses me! Me the wimp, oh yea this'll be good we'll just walk up to them and boy they'll be shocked cause they ended up with me. Oh yes this'll be _good._"

-BACK TO REALITY-

Pluto still looked uncertainly at Serena who had fainted and now claimed to be completely ok; she didn't believe her but she decided to listen to her and began herding her to the time portal. She never stopped asking if Serena was ok for her face had not only turned pale but she seemed as though her mind might have been wondering, this was clearly visible for from the moment she was informed of her mission she did not stop shaking. Pluto sat her down in the time portal and activated the portal to the current 21st century.

They arrived a few minutes later, by that time Serena was back to her old self and Pluto had briefly clued-her in on the mission, "They're very nice people; I mean vampires, anyway they'll make you feel right at home and they won't eat you! I promise! Their foster father Carlisle Cullen is a very old friend of mine, partly because of him being a vampire and all. Anyway Esme Cullen, their foster mom will not let anything happen to you! So calm down, have a drink of water and rest until we arrive."

When the portal pulled up Serena was a bundle of nerves, from her sweaty palms to pale complexion it was obvious she was still shaken. Pluto tried her best to comfort her but Serena continued to look pale, they arrived on time and partly ready to meet the Cullen's.

_-End of Chapter 2-_

This chapter was basically an introduction to the scouts and it was to get us ready to meet the Cullen's, and I'm going to tell people straight off right now that Edward is going to be a surprise. What do I mean? Well, I'm not telling! I guess you've got to stay tuned! I encourage everyone to tell me what they think, it would be greatly appreciated! And my thanks go out to Serenity Hutchinson, my beta! Thanks babe, you made this readable! ;)

_Q.F (Quick Facts):_

-I've got none :) BUT I will answer any questions you might have, so P.M me and review!

_See you later, and thank you once again!__  
_

Hugs and jasmine kisses,

Analynn


	3. Chapter 3

EDWARD vs. SERENA

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sailor Moon or the Twilight characters. I wish I did but the Twilight idea came to me after I read Twilight, it inspired me and thus, you have my story. I don't own any of the books or the T.V shows I use and I don't own lil mama either… or do I? Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha! K, I know LAME but whatever ^^, I realized from past reviews that some people may have questions and that's completely fine! I love hearing from you guys, so ask away! I'm also very thankful to those who've criticized me to this point; you've made me try harder and harder to improve. Thank you. Now I give you Edward vs. Serena...

* * *

Previously: Serena is told that she'll be helping vampires and she isn't too thrilled but still Pluto rushes her off to meet them for they are being expected...

* * *

Serena took in the backdrop; it was not comparable to Tokyo. The place she saw was so peaceful, no huge buildings or noisy machines, only serenity. The sky was so clear and beautiful while the ground was vividly green and luscious, autumn leaves that had fallen from trees overhead covered the ground in various colors of orange, red and brown. There were no huge companies that chugged all day, and the birds could be heard tweeting in the background as though the tranquility was a daily norm.

The tranquility cleared Serena's mind and slowly began to soothe her, washing away her worries but this didn't last long, every feeling of peace that was building in Serena vanished as soon as Pluto poked her with her staff.

Serena screamed loudly in pain, "Pluto! That hurt!"

Pluto laughed softly, it was obvious that she wasn't feeling not the slightest bit apologetic, "I know, but we have to keep moving Princess, they are expecting us!"

Serena turned her head to look into Pluto eyes, "Well, what if I don't want to meet them? Who made you the boss? Who said you could decide?"

Pluto didn't reply as Serena shot irritated questions her way. She didn't know why she was acting this way. Never in all the years had she had known her had Pluto been spoken to in this tone, but she decided against asking the reason and settled on a softer approach.

"My dear, dear Serena; are you afraid? If this is the matter I assure you they are very friendly people who desperately need your help. Especially Edward, you see he has become lonely and very reserved, and also very cold, you could even go as far as to say he has become a living dead. Do you know what happens if vampires become cold?" This question gained an uncertain shrug from Serena but Pluto went on "They begin to die slowly within themselves and eventually lose interest in living. They become indulged in their own sorrows and eventually stop trying all together. Some vampires even tear their own flesh and burn themselves in fire. This is the only way to kill a vampire, Serena, I ask you to please think of what state they must be in to commit such an act. Carlisle and Esme have asked me to pick a member of the Sailor Scouts to help Edward regain his will to live. I have chosen you Serena. You're the best for the job. Only you can help him regain his will to live, that's why you're here."

When Serena heard this she felt very low. She wasn't told her mission in great detail; all she was left to ponder on was the fact that they along with their adoptive sons and daughters were very nice people for vampires. She didn't know another's life depended on her, if she knew she wouldn't have spoken as she did to Pluto. She had to be brave and she had to help these people. How had she, even for a moment been so selfish as to try to get out of this mission? She felt very remorseful and immediately began begging for the older scout's forgiveness. "Pluto I am so sorry, I didn't know he needed me this badly I'm so sorry for yelling at you! Please forgive me Pluto?"

Pluto looked at the meek young woman that had asked her forgiveness, she saw she was near tears and immediately forgave her, "Serena don't be discouraged child, it is ok. I forgive you but right now we have to keep going, they are expecting us soon."  
Thankful to be forgiven Serena linked her elbows with Pluto's. They continued briskly towards the house and to what else awaited them.

_-Cullen Manor-_

The Cullen's were fiercely attacking their house with every cleaning product known to man. Esme Cullen was quickly making sure not a hair was out of place. She wanted everything to be perfect for their expected guests.

She was still waiting for Carlisle to return with the children, when she began to mumble under her breath, "Pluto is going to be here any second! Where is Carlisle?" as if on cue Carlisle entered dragging Alice, Rosalie, Emette, Jasper and Edward along with him. Edward looked upset while the rest resembled Cheshire cats, she quickly expected them. Alice as always looked happy and ready, her short pixie-like hair was neatly brushed and a small emerald butterfly was tucked beneath her tresses. The butterfly complemented her attire very well, it matched her green and black halter dress and was just right with her pitch black leggings that made her pale skin stand out more than usual; and Esme liked her outfit very much, thus explaining the approving nod she shot at Alice.

She turned and inspected Rosalie; for the occasion she had chosen a jeans mini skirt along with a red tank top that went very well with her new red tinted heels. Rosalie let her long blonde hair fall down beneath her shoulders; Esme noted that the outfit made her deep, gold eyes more beautiful and her figure more admirable. She gave her a wide grin that made Rosalie smile contently. It had taken her two hours to pick out the outfit and she was very pleased at Esme's response.

Esme breathe a sigh of exhaustion and worry, next were the boys; she could only but hope they had picked suitable clothes. She turned to Jasper; he looked adorable in a black and blue sweat shirt, with brown cargo shorts his hair was trimmed neatly and hung just above his shoulders. Esme couldn't hide her joy at what her oldest son had chosen to wear; she gave him a wink and hoped for the same luck with his brothers'. Emmett had worn his usual black board shorts and white singlet but had taken more time in his hair that hung just above his eyes, proud of his appearance, Esme did all she could not to smile. She heaved a sigh of relief when she came to Edward. She looked him up and down and liked everything from his Levi jeans to his striped t-shirt and sneakers, his eyes always topaz looked sad but he had pleased his mother greatly she walked over and gave him a hug as she couldn't express in words how happy she was; but just as soon as the embrace was over, the doorbell rung.

Carlisle was overjoyed to see Pluto and Serena. He welcomed them like lost friends and showed them the couches so that they might have a chance to talk. "Hello Serena my name is Carlisle and you'll be staying with us. This is my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and Alice, and my sons' Jasper, Edward, and Emmett." Alice and Esme walked over and gave Serena warm hugs, Rosalie acknowledged her with a nod, and Emmett gave her a high five. Jasper shook her hand and Edward said a gruff hello. Serena liked Alice because she seemed really welcoming she had nothing against Rosalie but knew she wouldn't be hugging her anytime soon, she reminded her of Raye but decided against saying so; Jasper looked primed and proper while Emmett was casual and carried a cool, relaxed feel. Edward acted as though he'd rather be somewhere else. Serena noticed that his eyes now looked quite darker than when she had first seen him in the mirror. She couldn't touch it but there was definitely more to Edward Cullen. She continued to ponder on this and heard only some of the questions directed her way but tried her best to answer.

Edward was lost in his own thoughts too, but he could tell she was watching him. He didn't know why his foster parents had brought this person here. He thought he was perfectly fine and had only agreed because of Esme's persuasion, but he did so only hoping it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. She didn't look bad, kind of hot in fact, but he made a decision right then that he would not fraternize with the enemy. He would be civil but he certainly wouldn't go out of his way for someone he didn't want there in the first place. This was probably not a suitable excuse for what he did next, turning on his heel; he went up the stairs and slammed his room door shut.

The spectators downstairs just watched the scene and continued their conversations as though nothing had happened. Serena who thought they should say something still stared at the staircase, but when no one seemed bothered she carried on the conversation with Esme. They talked until it was finally time for Serena and Pluto to say goodbye, both scouts hugged tightly until Pluto said a certain Attila the Hun was waiting for her apparently he needed a councilor for his anger management issues. "Serena you take care, I know what happened back there with Edward looked bad, but believe me he is not himself. Please do your best, and don't eat their entire food supply okay?"

Serena grinned at Pluto, shrugged her shoulders and replied innocently, "Pluto I'm telling you; the food calls out to me and I just simply have to listen! I'll do my best but you should really be talking to the food, it might decide it must be eaten" they hugged again but this time briefly because Pluto's pager went off- it was time to go, she wished Serena the best, opened the portal and was gone.

Serena lingered a bit outside before she returned to the lounge, when she re-entered, she got better acquainted with the family and found out a number of things- she now knew Carlisle was a doctor, and that they often went through school numerous times. Serena couldn't imagine going through school so many times and found them and their life quite fascinating. When they had all gotten better acquainted Esme lead everyone to the Dining table where six freshly killed foxes lay on the polished oak table. When they offered Serena some of it jokingly, she refused the offer with three quick shakes of her head, she didn't mind that ate animals and that they were vegetarians; in fact she found it admirable, but she would stick to human food. Laughing boisterously, Esme walked over to the fridge and retrieved a platter that held a huge chocolate cake, a milkshake and three large slices of homemade pizza; she placed the platter in front of Serena. Eyes shining in delight, Serena thanked them for the food, not needing any persuasion, she dug in.

They ate dinner quietly and swiftly. Everyone seemed preoccupied and they all ate silently and when they had eaten Serena watched them go to bed. She had already been shown to her room earlier that day. She was tired from the day's events, she stood yawning. It was time to pack it in for the night. When she arrived in her bedroom she dropped head first onto the bed. The room was a beautiful shade of rose petal pink and the bunny pillows along with the canopy bed helped send Serena into a deep sleep that promised to last until the next day.

-End of Chapter 3-

There we go! So what did you guys think? Do you like the way the story is turning out? I wanted to post this a week before my exams so I don't leave any of you hanging, it would be fun, but mean nonetheless so I decided to post this early! 3 I appreciate you guy's support! Thank you so very much for reviewing! It honestly makes me want to cry sometimes… well, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! Please don't forget to review and do tell me if it's lacking in anything.

_Q.F (Quick Facts):_

-So I'm not sure if this was in the book or not but I'm making it real. If a vampire does not want to live they _will_ die away, that's why they badly needed someone to help Edward. Sorry if this confused you!

- The foxes that were hunted are really fresh, and they're good to eat. I did it this way because it would be tamer and Serena wouldn't run off ;) they still hunt separately, I just made it so they would be eating together with Serena on her first day.

- Serena has no problem with their diet and she is comfortable with them eating animals and hunting, after all she's seen worse ;)

-What clothing were they wearing? Well, Edwards's shoes are Lacoste, his jeans are Levi, and his shirt is a Tommy Hilfiger. Alice's dress and tights are from DKNY, her hair piece is from Le Chateau and both she and Rosalie's shoes are from ALDO. Emmett's pants are from American eagle, his singlet is too. Jasper's sweat shirt and cargo pants are by Ralph Lauren and Rosalie's skirt and tank are from bebe. (I don't own these brands, I just shop them.)

_See you later, and thank you once again!__  
_

Hugs and jasmine kisses,

Analynn


End file.
